paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Unbreakable friendship
Main characters Rocky Zuma PAW patrol original characters = = Story After an exhausting mission, the pups were relaxing and swimming in the ocean except Rocky. Rocky was once again trying to do dry land surfing when Zuma came by his side. Zuma: Wocky, I can teach you to surf in water dude Rocky: Eww... I can't stand getting wet. * shivering from the thought of water touching his fur* Zuma: Come on dude.. I pwomise you won't get wet *making big puppy eyes* Rocky: Fine.. I will come.. Not a single drop of water should touch me. Zuma: Yes.. It is going to fun *excitedly* Then Zuma drove his hovercraft to the open sea but before the hovercraft touched the water, a huge massive wave splashed both of them with salty water. Rocky: Yuck.. I'm all wet, thanks Zuma *a little bit angry* Zuma: Sorry Wocky, I didn't meant to do that *getting off the hovercraft* Rocky: That's okay Zuma, just don't do it again.. *looking a bit sad* Zuma: Hey Wocky, why are you a little bit sad looking? Rocky: I don't know, It feels like i'm a idiot to be afraid of the water. It looks silly, how can all of the pups and Ryder even allow me to be in the team when I have a strange fear. Zuma: No it doesn't. Everyone has a fear. You just need to overcome it and besides you are our friend. You are my best friend even if you are afraid of water. Rocky: Thanks buddy, Whatever you said made me happy. Can I ask you a question? Zuma: You can ask me anything. Rocky: Do you remember the first time we met? Zuma: Of course dude, I will always wemember that day. Because I met the coolest best friend that day. It was extra special to me. *he thought about that day* -Flashback- It was a bit cloudy day as Rocky,Chase,Marshall went on a mission to help Mr porter deliver his goods,while Skye was trying to find the houses that the goods need to be delivered. They all finished and went back to the Lookout to relax a bit. Rocky: What a busy day.. I feel like taking a nap. Marshall: Me too!! me too!! *Tripped by a tug toy lying on the ground and flew straight onto Rocky* ow, sorry Rocky. Rocky: Its okay, guess it's a bit rocky landing *chuckles* Marshall: Good one Rocky. * grin* They both turn serious when they heard a beeping sound from Rocky's pug tag. Ryder: Rocky? Rocky: Rocky here, what do you need? Ryder: The entire beach is a mess. There are trash all over. I want you to tidy the beach and recycle if possible. The rest of the PAW patrol will come as soon as possible. Rocky: Green means go *jumping on and driving his truck to the beach* A few minutes has pass as Rocky nearly finished. He heard the rest of the PAW patrol coming closer to the beach. Ryder: Okay Rocky, you can rest now. We will do the rest. Rocky rested closed to the shore watching the pups do their work. All of a sudden, tide started to rise. Rocky didn't realize this at first but when his paw touched a cold liquid, he jumped up and down with a panic face. Rocky: Wet, Wet WET!!! yuck. *shook his fur to dry off*. He quickly stopped whatever he was doing when he heard a giggle coming from a nearby pile of trash cans. Rocky began to investigate whoever was the other side of the pile. Rocky: Um.. Hello , is anyone behind the pile of cans? The one who giggled was a chocolate Labrador pup. He began to sweat like crazy when the other voice he heard started to get closer. Then he came face to face with a mix breed pup with a green vest. Rocky: Hi, are you the one who giggled? The Lab pup quickly nodded as a sign for yes. Pup: Sorry... But it was so funny, when you began to panic. *smiled at the pup* Rocky: Hehe... I..I am afraid of water. I don't why, but I hate the feeling of water touching me. Pup: I used to live in Foggy bottoms. My pwevious owner lives there. Plus I'm a great swimmer. Rocky: Previous?. You don't have a home? Pup: My pwevious owner's mom rented a flat in the edge of the town. The flats owner said pets aren't allowed. That's why my owner gave me to a pet store. I didn't wanted to stay in a store so I escape and came to Adventure Bay. Rocky: That's a bit sad. Anyways I'm Rocky the recycle pup of PAW patrol. Zuma: Wow!! You are the paw patrol? awesome. I'm always your fan. Coolest day in my life... I mean my name is Zuma. Rocky: Hehe *chuckles at the reaction of his new friend* Seems like you have met your hero Zuma: Yeh hehe.. *blushing* Its just that you guys save the day and stuff.. Rocky: Then you..... Rocky was interrupted by his collar began to beep. Ryder: We are done pups, we must get to the lookout. There is a storm coming this way. Rocky: Sorry Zuma, I have to get to the tower there *pointing where the lookout was*. Wait, you can come with us. Ryder said there is storm, so you shouldn't be outside. Zuma: Alwight dude *runs off with Rocky* Rocky and Zuma went inside the lookout when all the pups came in front of both of them. Even Ryder. Chase: What's up Rocky? who is your new friend? Rocky: Oh him, this is Zuma. I found him in the beach. He doesn't have a home, mind him staying here Ryder? Ryder: He can stay here. We have food and water for you. Marshall: Alright!! New friend to play. After 5 hours, Zuma was comfortably resting while Ryder came by. Ryder: Hi there pup. You like it here? Zuma: Yes, this place is amazing. After so many years, i felt love around you guys. Rocky: Glad you like it here. It's so much fun when you are here. Zuma: Thanks Wocky.. Pups and Ryder: Wocky? Zuma: Oh wight, I have a little bit of speech impediment. I cannot pronounce my R's wight. Rocky: Oh Okay, Its awesome and cute the way you speak, right pups? All of them nodded except Rocky and Zuma. Zuma: Really *blushed at what Rocky and the other pups said* Rocky: yeah *noticing Zuma blushing* hehe.. your face looks like Marshall's firetruck All the pups laughed even Ryder. Still laughing from what Rocky said, Ryder looked toward the seal island. There was a massive storm cloud approaching toward the Adventure Bay. Ryder: uh oh.. Pups, we need to stay indoors. There is a storm coming here. They all went inside as Ryder instructed them. All the pups minus Rocky and Zuma were trying to find an indoor game to play. Unfortunately, they couldn't find one. As the pups tried to find a game that everyone like, Marshall tripped by a squeaky toy and went for the other pups. Marshall: Ahh! Watch out. *he landed above every pups*. Sorry pups. Both Zuma and Rocky laughed at the scene in front of them. Zuma: Marshall has been always clumsy ,Wight? Rocky: Yes. Every time we went to the elevator, Marshall will always bump on us. We will never be standing still in the elevator. Zuma: Haha. even though he is clumsy, he is a cool dude. Rocky: Hey Zuma, do you have a talent? Zuma: Well, I do know how to swim. I used to save people back at Foggy bottoms as a life guard. *flinched by the thunders* Rocky: Yes.. nice talent. If I wasn't afraid of water that much then I can go swimming with you. Zuma: Oh yeah, I wanted to know why are you so afraid of the water? Rocky: It's just that when I was a little pup, my whole family will go to swimming everyday. One day, me and my brother went to a nearby island while swimming. We didn't know that a huge storm was approaching. My mom and dad tried to save us but the waves were too big. I saw with my own eyes, that they drowned. After waiting for two minutes, they didn't came up. Then after a month, Ryder found me and adopted me. Zuma: What happened to your brother? Rocky: He was caught by the Dog catchers. I tried to run and get my brother free but Ryder told me that it was dangerous. Zuma: Wocky... I'm sorry that happened. Rocky: It's okay, I tried to forget everything, and.... *he was interrupted by the other pups* Marshall: We found a game to play. So wanna play Pup pup boogie? Rocky: Alright, lets go. Zuma: Wait!. What's Pup pup boogie? Marshall: It's the most amazing dance game in the whole world!. here, I will show you. I have amazing moves. As Marshall and Rocky began to dance, Zuma was watching every step and got really excited to play it. Then Marshall was out by slipping on his own paws. Zuma: I wanna play.!! As Zuma played it with Rocky, both Rocky and Marshall were amazed by his moves. First time playing, but every one will think that Zuma played this game a million times. It looks like he is born with the awesome moves. While thinking all that, Rocky was beaten by Zuma. Rocky: Wow Zuma, You are natural. You played so well. Marshall: I never saw a beginner play this game so well. Zuma: I guess so. *blushing by everyone's comment* Thanks Wocky, Thanks Mawshall. All the pups got really scared of the thunder but at the same time, Ryder called. Ryder: Paw patrol, to the lookout. Pups: Ryder need us. * as they went to the elevator* Chase: You can come too Zuma. Zuma: Weally? Thats gweat. *ran to the elevator* But didn't saw Marshall coming his way. They both bumped on each other and went straight into the other pups. Pup: oww.. Marshall! Marshall: Sorry Pups. Guess my own paw do this intentionally. Zuma: Thanks dude. It was an awesome stunt. All the pups laugh at how Zuma was behaving. Even Zuma did. Once they reach the top, As usually Chase spoke his line. Chase: Ready for action Ryder sir. Ryder: Paw patrol! We have a big emergency. Alex took Chickaletta on a row boat ride, at the time when the storm hit. Mayor Goodway informed that Alex cannot control the boat because of the huge waves. All the pups gasp at what Ryder have told. Skye: We need to save them. Ryder: I need all paws on deck. Alright Paw patrol is on the roll. Plus you can come too Zuma. Zuma nodded very excitedly but mostly scared. The pups and Ryder reached the beach after a long ride. They met with a very panicking Mayor. Mayor Goodway: You have to save my precious chicken, Ryder. Ryder: And Alex too. Chase: But Ryder, They are away from seal island and the beach. How can we rescue them? Ryder: We can. I need your winch so I can hook it in boat and you can bring us back to the beach. Chase: Sure. *barked and took the winch to Ryder* Zuma: Careful Wyder. Ryder went driving his ATV on the water. Then he spotted the row boat. As he drove near the boat, Alex got excitedly. Ryder also notice that the boat was full of water because of heavy rain, it almost sink. Alex: Yay!! Ryder, please save us. Ryder hooked the winch onto the boat and told Chase to retract the winch. Chase did so and while they were driving near seal island, Chickaletta fell down into the cold water. Ryder didn't notice this at first. Ryder made it to the shore nicely with Alex. Mayor Goodway noticed that her chicken was not there. Mayor Goodway: Where is Chickaletta? Ryder: Oh no, There is she. *pointing toward seal island* Without thinking Zuma went straight into the water to rescue the chicken. Rocky: Zuma! Wait. No!! Then Ryder went after Zuma to give him a lift to the shore. Zuma: Where are you? Chickaletta? Zuma then found luck finding the chicken. Then he pointed to his back for the chicken to hold tight. He waited for Ryder to arrive. After two minutes, Ryder came and took Zuma back to shore. Mayor Goodway: My precious Chickaletta. Thanks Ryder and thanks pup. *giving him a scratch behind his ear* Zuma: I'm Zuma.. and you are welcome. Ryder: Wow Zuma. I'm Impressed with your rescue. Zuma: Hehe. Thanks Wyder.. Its not the only wescues i did. I was a life guard in Foggy bottoms for 5 days. As they went back to the Lookout, the storm was cleared and the sun came out. The pups were playing with their tug toy when Ryder came. Ryder: Pups. I have a announcement to make. Marshall: Huh? Ryder: *knelt down in front of Zuma* For your bravery of rescuing Chickaletta, I decided that you can be our Water Rescue pup. Zuma: Weally!!! *excitement began to rise* Thank you Wyder *giving him a bunch of licks* Ryder: Haha.. You are welcome. * giving him a pup tag* here is your pup tag. That will connect you to other pups and me. Your hovercraft need more repairs. I will give it to you when it's ready Zuma: Awesome.. I love it. Marshall: Way to go Zuma. We are glad you are on our team. Rocky: I am proud of you buddy, I'm glad you are our water rescue pup. They all talked about how proud they were of Zuma. Zuma felt his cheeks getting red with the praises they give. They celebrate the day with Pup pup boogie and treats. -Flashback ends- Rocky: It was that special? Really? Zuma: Yeah, I found my best friend and my family. Well there is a secret which no one knows. Not even Wyder. But i think you need to know. Rocky: What secret? Zuma: I've always regard all of you as my family. Chase and Marshall being my big brothers and Skye and Everest being my Sisters and wubble as my little brother. I love you guys. No pup will feel lucky as me because i have such a great family to protect me. Rocky: *tears form in his eyes* Thanks Zuma. It really meant something to me. Honestly I thought that the time you went to rescue Mayor's chicken, I lost you like my brother and my mom and dad. Zuma: Dude, I will never leave you and the pups. I love you guys too much to leave and die. They hugged each other and both wished that nothing could break their friendship -True friendship never ends. Even if you try to end it, your friendship will be remembered and stored in your heart- The End